


It Was All Tao's Idea

by ShayMcSudonim



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Crack, Filk, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayMcSudonim/pseuds/ShayMcSudonim
Summary: Crack-fic. Author does not own Noblesse or the Song "Right Now". This is a parody, and I make no money off of it. Rated T for a morbid sense of humor. Everyone loves Rai, of course, but, for a hero, he's got a very high body-count...





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: *Sigh*  
> This is what happens when I convince myself that writing while I'm busy is a bad idea: I can't stop writing, so I wind up making something like this...  
> To get the full effect, I'd suggest listening to the song and reading along with the lyrics, but it's your choice.
> 
> Original Song: "Right Now" by SR-71  
> Parody, because it's done in Noblesse Style.
> 
> Guitar: Tao  
> Drums: M-21  
> Bass: Takeo

Opening Scene: It's a rock-concert held in Lukedonia for the band "RK-4". Everyone, except for the three enhanced humans, is in the audience, watching the three play onstage. Other characters come up onstage when they start singing. Oddly, Rai is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

(Opening instrumental. The Lord looks a lot like she did when she first tried ramen. Regis is nervously watching his grandfather to gauge his reaction. Shinwoo, Ikhan, Yuna, and Suyi are standing on their chairs and dancing along.)

* * *

M-21:

"We thought we'd give these kids a scare.

Don't judge us! You weren't there!

Hit-men extraordinaire! But now that's over...

"Years of treating us like dirt.

They laughed when we got hurt.

Those execs, so smug and pert—but now that's over..."

* * *

M-21 and Frankenstein:

"'Cause Rai,

He is the True Noblesse

And he can fly!

Knock you down to look you in the eye.

Threaten his friends:

You know, you may not die 'someday'

You'll die 'Right Now'!"

* * *

M-24:

"You'll die right now!"

(Goes off crowd-surfing after this line: is only seen in the background for the rest of the song.)

* * *

Tao:

"I used to be free as a bird,

Kick-butt computer nerd.

Thought friendship was absurd—but now that's over...

"Krans taught me how to kill,

To have an iron will.

But that kid?" (nods at Ikhan) "He loves me still, so now that's over..."

* * *

Ghost of the previous Lord of the Nobles: "You know? I used to be such a moron..." (Floats off in thought)

* * *

M-21, Frankenstein, Tao, and Takeo:

"Rai!

He is the True Noblesse

and he can fly!

Knock you down to look you in the eye.

Threaten his friends:

You know, you won't just die 'someday'

You'll die 'Right Now'!"

* * *

(Instrumental. Tao rocks out. M-24 continues crowd-surfing. The previous Lord has noticed Shinwoo & Co. and is trying to get his mortified daughter to dance with him.)

* * *

M-21, Tao, and Takeo:

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel:

A guy who's pretty swell.

His past's a darkened well

so it's not over (it's not over)..."

* * *

M-21, Tao, Takeo, Frankenstein, Regis and Seira:

"But Rai!

He is the True Noblesse

and he can fly!"

(All the other clan leaders, the Lord of the Nobles, and the ghost of the previous Lord join in.)

"Knock you down to look you in the eye.

Threaten his friends: you know,"

(Shinwoo, Ikhan, Yuna, and Suyi join in.)

"You sure won't die 'someday'

You'll die 'Right Now'!"

M-21 and Shinwoo: "You'll die Right Now!"

Takeo and Suyi: "Right Now!"

Tao: "Oh!"

Tao, Ikhan, and Yuna: "Right Now!"

Everyone: "Ahh-Ahh-Ahh-Ahh-Ahh-Ahh-Ahh-Ahh—Ahh!"

(Dramatic finish. Tao smashes his guitar. Frankenstein, Regis and Seira, M-24, and the quartet of high-schoolers pose dramatically behind the band. The Lord and the rest of the poor nobles are following the lead of the enthusiastic former Lord, who had jumped onstage to dance with the last chorus.)

* * *

Rai comes into the room just as the song finishes. He doesn't understand what's going on. So, as usual, he stands there until Frankenstein comes over and suggests they have ramen for dinner. The usual crew leave with them, and they all head off to Rai's mansion.


End file.
